


Gdy Śmierć puka do twych drzwi

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, Tom przezwycięża lęki, brak bety, dlatego jest to napisane tak a nie inaczej, herbatka ze Śmiercią, nie trzeba go znać, odniesienia do SPN, reference to Supernatural, sério, tak w razie czego, tomarry - Freeform, wężomowa jest pogrubiona, Śmierć to facet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Harry zaprosił gościa, by pomógł mu uporać się z lękami Toma. Oczywiście ten nic o tym nie wie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



— Tom! — krzyknął Harry, zbiegając na dół i poprawiając krawat. — Tom, jesteś gotowy? Zaraz piętnasta, a on nigdy się nie spóźnia.

Wszedł do salonu, gdzie zastał swojego partnera, siedzącego na kanapie i czytającego książkę. Jego strój był elegancki i, oczywiście, w nienagannym stanie. Widząc go, Riddle wstał i obejrzał go od góry do dołu. Gdy skończył, posłał Potterowi uśmieszek pełen aprobaty.

Harry wyglądał na zestresowanego, dlatego mężczyzna po prostu go objął.

— Powiedziałbym ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie wiem kim jest nasz gość — zauważył.

Potter wywrócił oczami.

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, dopóki tu nie przyjdzie. Tak jest bezpieczniej — powiedział.

Tom odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Harry, kogo zaprosiłeś? — spytał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, gdyż właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek.

— Już idę! — zawołał Potter i wybiegł z pokoju. Chwilę później stał przed drzwiami. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym je otworzył.

Przed domem stał wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych jak noc włosach i oczach o tym samym kolorze. Jego cera była wręcz nienaturalnie blada, co podkreślały ciemne ubrania. Trzymał w ręce laskę, która, mimo że skromniejsza od tej Lucjusza, nadawała mu niesamowity wygląd. Nie to, żeby jej do tego potrzebował. Już samo to, kim był, mu go nadawało.

— Witaj, Harry — powiedział Śmierć, gdy już wszedł, po tym jak Potter przepuścił go w drzwiach.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że byt trzyma w dłoniach coś, co podejrzanie przypominało brytfankę.

— Witaj. — Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. — Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

— Po staremu — powiedział mężczyzna, po czym wręczył mu brytfankę. — To od Deana. Przeprasza, że nie mógł przyjść, ale aktualnie panuje u nich drobne zamieszanie.

Potter nie skomentował na głos tego „drobnego zamieszania”. Doskonale wiedział, że jeśli partner Śmierci nie mógł przyjść, to tylko przez coś równie ważnego jak zbliżająca się Apokalipsa, czy inny kataklizm.

Spostrzegł Toma, który stał w pewnym oddaleniu i natychmiast przypomniał sobie o czymś takim, jak etykieta (o której ciągle bębnili mu Tom, Draco, Lucjusz, a nawet Pansy i Ginny).

— Przyjacielu, to jest Tom Riddle, mój partner — przedstawił Toma, mężczyźnie. — Tom… to jest Śmierć.

***

— Harry — powiedział Riddle, gdy skończyli drugie danie. — Mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Potter spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony, ale nie protestował. Przeprosili Śmierć i wyszli z jadalni, udając się do kuchni.

Tom przez prawie cały wieczór milczał, pozwalając rozmawiać Harry’emu i jego  _ przyjacielowi _ . Najwyraźniej znali się od wielu lat i spotykali regularnie, o czym partner nie raczył mu nawet wspomnieć. Obserwował tylko mężczyznę, chcąc być pewien, że ten niczego nie planuje. Cały czas trzymał różdżkę przy sobie. Choć, oczywiście, gdyby przyszło co do czego, nie byłby pewnie w stanie nic zrobić. W końcu to był  _ Śmierć _ .

—  **Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?** — syknął do Harry’ego w mowie węży. Był wściekły.

Ten westchnął.

— **Tom** — zaczął. — **Jesteś najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie i naprawdę nie mogę pozwolić, by strach jaki czujesz przed Śmiercią, cię ograniczał. Jesteś powyżej tego, naprawdę. Zwłaszcza, że jak miałeś okazję się dzisiaj przekonać, jest bardzo do ciebie podobny.** **Pod różnymi względami.**

Mężczyzna prychnął.

—  **Przestań.** — Harry zmarszczył brwi. —  **Wiesz, że mam rację. Poza tym, zdobyłem Insygnia. Mamy horkruksy. Każdy ponad jeden. To chyba wystarczające zabezpieczenia, nie uważasz?**

Riddle wyglądał, jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Po chwili potrząsnął głową ze zrezygnowaniem i pocałował Pottera w czoło, przytulając go krótko.

— Masz rację — powiedział, już po angielsku. — Strach nie powinien nas ograniczać. Nigdy. Zwłaszcza, gdy jest niesłuszny. Dlatego lepiej tam wróćmy, bo jeszcze go zirytujemy i wtedy będzie jak najbardziej uzasadniony, a tego bym nie chciał.

Harry zaśmiał się radośnie i wziął tacę z talerzami, widelczykami i pokrojonym już ciastem od Deana.

— Zrób herbatę — poprosił partnera, a sam ruszył do jadalni.

Śmierć siedział sobie spokojnie przy stole, oglądając, jeszcze niedawno czytaną przez Toma, książkę. Nie wiedział skąd Riddle ją wytrzasnął. Prawdopodobnie z biblioteki Slytherina, ale wolał nie wnikać w szczegóły.

— Wygląda ciekawie — mruknął mężczyzna, przekartkowując ją.

— Z tego, co Tom mi opowiadał, to jest — powiedział Harry, zbierając jednym machnięciem różdżki naczynia po obiedzie, a drugim je odsyłając do kuchni. — Zaraz przyniesie herbatę — dodał, rozstawiając talerzyki na ciasto.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— Udało nam się? — spytał w końcu Śmierć, patrząc wymownie na drzwi prowadzące do kuchni.

— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. — Dziękuję. — Spojrzał na przyjaciela z wdzięcznością.

— Zawsze do usług — odpowiedział tamten. — To było… kolejne ciekawe doświadczenie do kolekcji.

Potter zachichotał i opadł na krzesło.

Parę minut później do pokoju wszedł Tom, lewitując przed sobą dzbanek z herbatą i trzy filiżanki. Postawił to wszystko na stole i wtedy dostrzegł książkę trzymaną przez Śmierć.

— Interesujesz się runami? — spytał Riddle, siadając na swoim miejscu, tuż obok Harry’ego.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

— Część z nim jest bardzo ciekawa. Wiedziałeś, na przykład, że pierwsze runy zostały stworzone przez…

Potter patrzył z uśmiechem to na jednego to na drugiego. Tak… zdecydowanie ta znajomość okaże się interesująca. Voldemort, wiecznie uciekający przed śmiercią i sam Śmierć. Zdusił chichot. Coś czuł, że to będzie początek naprawdę pięknej przyjaźni.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.  
> Komentarz zawsze mile widziany :)


End file.
